


Eternal steel and prewar flowers

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Kissing, Painting, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Flowers bloom in the most unusual places.





	

The Elder knew that he should be mad. He really should. But when he saw the Sentinel’s room, Maxson couldn’t help but to be impressed. He knew that Henderson had always had a knack for painting, but never that she was this talented. 

Ever since the entire ordeal with the Institute, Leonora had disappeared into a deep, dark pit of despair that no one seemed to be able to pull her out of. More often than not, she stayed in her room, only leaving it for a short amount of time to retrieve an item, go on smaller missions or to fetch some sustenance. But those times were becoming further and further apart. 

It was starting to show. Her hair lost its prewar softness, her eyes became duller and her skin paler. Though he couldn’t see it, Maxson knew that her ribs were possibly visible by now. 

He should have known something was up the first few times he saw her come out of her quarters with paint smudges on her face. When he asked her about it she only said that she was working on a masterpiece. Arthur didn’t pry. If it helped her cope, then who was he to take it away from her? 

On the walls, flowers, meadows and blue skies were plastered as far as the eye could reach. Leonora had moved the furniture to gain access absolutely everywhere, even behind the lockers and desks that littered the room. 

This had once been Danse’s room, before the terrible news that he knew had shattered both of their souls. He allowed that abomination to live, because he knew that she would leave and never return were he not spare the ex-Paladin. It was the first time that his unyielding will had bent to anyone’s wishes. 

He was the Elder for crying out loud. He should not allow such destruction of Brotherhood property. He grew suspicious when she’d on more than a few occasions had asked the field Scribes to be on the lookout for some prewar paint and canvases. But once again, he refrained from prying. 

Of course, Maxson just assumed that the Sentinel had been working on some paintings to hang, not to paint directly on the walls.

He should be mad, but he couldn’t. He should be disappointed, but couldn’t bring himself to be so. He should be reprimanding her, but such beauty was not to be discouraged. 

It was to be cherished. 

“Elder.” Maxson spun around meeting her whiskey brown eyes. She was leaning against the doorway with arms crossing her chest. “What are you doing in my room?” Arthur frowned and straightened out. Leonora patiently awaited both a response and a punishment for her actions. 

“I was admiring the view. Was this how the world used to look?” Nora stepped towards him in a slow pace, not taking her eyes off the wall. 

“Yeah… I just miss it sometimes. I never expected it to go so far.” He understood what she meant. Leonora was not one for such impropriety. She would usually never allow herself to go so far as to do something like this. But he was somewhat glad she did. 

“It’s beautiful.” She took her eyes off the wall for the first time since setting foot inside her quarters, daring to meet his once again. The green of the grass, the blue of the sky and the red of the flowers littering the meadow. 

“Thank you… I will remove it at once.” Maxson saw how the woman stalked off into a corner of the room to retrieve a rag and some solvent to destroy the wonderous art. But he stopped her. 

“No. Let it be.” Leonora blinked a couple of times, mouth going dry. 

“You’re not mad?” Maxson shook his head. He spun around a couple of times, taking in everything the warm quarters had to offer. The passionate brushstrokes, the hours it had probably taken to get this far and the mesmerizing serenity of it all. 

“No, though I probably should be. Had it been anyone else, I would have been. But it makes you happy and right now… you could really use it.” Her auburn hair had been let out of her loose bun, draping down her shoulders and down her small back. The woman was nothing if not small. 

Not even five foot three with a usual medium build that had withered away into a sickly slenderness coupled with the sunkenness of her hollow cheeks. Leonora was empty on the inside, but this art kept her going. What kept her from going crazy. Gave her a purpose to get up in the morning. 

“Thank you, Elder. And I’m sorry for destroying the walls… and… ehm, the ceiling.” Maxson gazed upwards and saw what she meant. Up ahead was a warm sun bringing light and heat to the small quarters. Arthur was amazed. 

“Wow.” It was all he could muster in the way of response. Leonora chuckled lowly, walking towards the door and flicked off the light switch. 

He never knew it was possible, but the sky became dark, a moon took the place of the sun and stars illuminated the now sleeping lands. In that moment, he couldn’t help but to gasp. 

“How is that possible?” He asked. 

“Fluorescent paint. It can change colors in different lights. If you shine a light on a portion of the wall, that area will transform into day.” Her smile was somber, her eyes saddened with grief, but he did not know why. “Before the war, I painted Shaun’s room like this. So that he would always know that he wasn’t alone. My mother always used to say that the stars were guides that led us home.” 

“Yes, for many millennia humans have used the stars to navigate during the night. They’re constant. The pole star should be…” Arthur found it. He hadn’t expected it to be accurate, very less have the exact place they would in the sky. 

“I studied astronomy all through school. Would have made a career of it had I not gone into law.” Maxson could do nothing but to stare at the night sky, completely baffled. 

“You could have become a painter.” Leonora giggled. Arthur turned his attention back to the Sentinel. She flipped the light switch, magically transforming night to day again. 

“I did paint. All through high school and college. Payed off my tuition and my student loans that way. I could spend days with the same painting without getting the least bit tired. Stayed up for four days once.” She looked so beautiful in this new light. 

“What happened?” She snorted. 

“What do you mean what happened? I almost died from dehydration and starvation. I didn’t even realize how bad I needed to eat and drink before it was almost too late. Doctor said if I hadn’t stopped when I did to answer the doorbell, I might just have dropped dead.” The Elder looked back at the wall, trying to process the new information. 

“So you almost let your art kill you. And yet you continued?” Leonora laughed loudly. At some point, Arthur may or may not have joined in with a low chuckle. 

“Of course I did. The same day I was discharged I picked up where I left off. That painting hung on my mom and dad’s bedroom wall until… until the bombs fell.” He knew how much it pained her to speak about life before the war. Her doing so with him of all people, just showed how much trust he’d earned from this woman. “Needless to say, the vice was not happy.” The Elder frowned. 

“What vice?” He asked. 

“The vice president. Oh, I never told you that my father was the president of the United States?” Arthur shook his head. “Well, he was. Got elected when I was thirteen. Stayed president until I was twenty one.” 

“It was my understanding that a president could only be in office for four years.” Leonora shook her head. 

“No. A president can get re-elected one more time. So all in all, they could sit for eight years. The people loved my father so much that they decided to let him stay on for as long as possible.” Arthur never let his frown go. There was something bugging him. 

“Did you know that your father was one of the founding members of the enclave?” The Sentinel turned back to the Elder. 

“No, he wasn’t. I read up on that. My dad wasn’t president by the time the war started. And neither was the one that came after. The last president, president Kemper, had that title when the world went to hell in a handbasket, pardon the expression.” Maxson crossed his arms. 

“I apologize, it seems that I was misinformed.” The Sentinel smiled. 

“It’s quite alright, sir. These things happen.” It grew eerily silent. Extremely uncomfortable and an extremely awkward silence. So Maxson cleared his throat. 

“This is excellent work, Henderson. If I may make a request?” Leonora’s interests were piqued. 

“Of course, sir. What did you need?” Arthur tried to figure out a way to say it, but decided that the best approach was to just be blunt. 

“If I asked, would you paint the Brotherhood insignia over my bed? In the same paint, if possible.” The Sentinel dragged her fingers across the wall, following every brushstroke with meticulousness.

“This fluorescent paint doesn’t come in neither orange nor red, at least not the one I found. I was only ever able to find it in yellow. But I can do several layers if you’d like. That way the yellow might just shine through, but not as brightly as my stars. Would that be alright?” Arthur smiled, which didn’t happen that very often. 

“Of course. And take the time that you need. If you have other duties-” 

“No, no other duties. I’ll get to painting straight away.” 

  
  
  


It had taken three days, but Arthur was glad that it had. The end result was simply amazing. Not only had she managed to make the yellow paint shine through several different layers, she’d also made it bigger than he’d anticipated. It suited the room perfectly, or rather the room suited it perfectly. She had hid it from him by hanging a big sheet over and he couldn’t bring himself to peek. This was suppose to be a surprise. And now that it was unveiled, he was glad he hadn’t. 

“Remarkable work, Sentinel. I know we never discussed payment, so you pick what you want for this.” Leonora smirked, almost… seductively? 

“Alright.” He patiently awaited her answer. “I want you… to kiss me. On the lips. Just a small, quick kiss. No tongue, no groping. Just a kiss.” Arthur could work with that. 

He strolled over to her, placing his hands on her rosy cheeks and dipped right in. 

Her lips were warm and moist, and by God were they soft. Untouched by the elements that harshly plagued the wasteland. Arthur pulled back. Even though it was quick and small, it had felt heavy and passionate. Almost romantic in a way. Nora wasn’t better off. She kept staring into his eyes, her pupils as big as saucers, almost clouding out the brown. 

“Wow… Thank you. That was amazing.” Arthur stood straight, letting his hands resume their position behind his back. Then he cleared his throat. 

“I am known to have a talent when it comes to these things.” She blushed furiously. 

“Damn… I think I picked an unfair payment. Undersold myself in a way.” She gazed down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. 

“I thought you might say something like that.” Leonora met his gaze. “Which is why, if you’d agree, I would like for you to return tonight. Maybe see how well this thing glows without the lights.” She smiled warmly through half lidded eyes. 

“Now that sounds like a fair deal. How does ten o’clock sound?” Arthur couldn’t help but to feel like she belonged here. Not just within the Brotherhood, but with him as well, in this very room. 

“It sounds great. I will see you tonight then, Leonora.” It was the first time he’d said her name aloud, at least with her around. And she responded in the most beautiful of ways. A hand grazed his, just slightly, but enough for him to feel the wonders it was doing to his body. 

“See you tonight, Arthur.” With that she walked out of his room, closing the door softly behind her. He knew then and there that this was the beginning of something new. 

  
  


_ Spring was slowly, but surely, approaching. The season of flowers. And she was the most beautiful flower of them all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, young love. Isn't it... so damn sappy. I know, but I have a knack when it comes to writing tooth rottingly sweet shit. And smut. I do love writing smut. Which reminds me, I am posting a new chapter of Unexpected soon, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> So I've always had this thing for flowers, I even have a rose tattooed on my wrist. And stars are just so damn beautiful! It sort of gave me the idea, so yeah. There's that. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions of what I should write next for the series, don't hesitate to comment! I would love to hear what you want to see next! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support, I couldn't have done this without you! Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
